The Royal House of Saiyan
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: On Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta and Queen Bulma rule over all, along with Prince Trunks and Princess Bra. But when a family of Saiyans from Earth become their servants, everything changes. Marron falls for charming Prince Trunks, Goten is enamoured with Bra and Gohan risks everything to pursue Lady Videl.
1. Chapter 1

**An idea that's been playing in my head for a while now. It'll probably have three parts to it. The only difference with the couples timeline-wise is that Gohan isn't with Videl yet. I say 'yet' for a reason XD.**

**Everyone always asks me for sequels on my DBZ one-shots or for longer stories, so hopefully this is to your liking :) This one's for you, my beautiful sugar-puff readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

His Majesty, King Vegeta, stood at the head of the report table and nodded abruptly at his legion of advisors.

"Make no negotiations," He growled. "They either surrender to us or they die."

His ministers all but cowered under his cold, hard stare.

Their king was well-renowned for his mercilessness- especially against those who had the tough luck not to be Saiyans.

"Very commendable, sire." His chief advisor, Nappa, bowed. "I'll have the platoons dispatched immediately."

Vegeta gave one of his trademark smirks as his court admired him.

He was so powerful, so regal, so-

"Erm, sire?" A servant called from the door. "Your wife is calling you."

-so not calling the shots.

"Now?" Vegeta muttered.

"Yes, sire. She said it's urgent."

The advisors pretended to shuffle their papers and cough, glancing at their king with a touch of sympathy in their eyes.

Queen Bulma was _not_ a woman to be kept waiting.

Vegeta sighed in irritation. "I give the order to call the troops," He muttered to Nappa. "I'll be right back."

He swept out of the room, the red cape on the back of his Saiyan battle armor showed he was of royal lineage.

Bulma wore the same one, although she had refused to wear armor and chose sheer-cut, tight dresses most of the time. Not that Vegeta (or any of the males in the castle, for that matter) were complaining.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta stormed into the great dining hall, everything shimmering and glittering with silverware and chandeliers in preparation for the prince's birthday. "When I say 'I'm in the middle of a meeting', it _means_ 'I-"

"Vegeta," Queen Bulma raised her hand for silence. "Shut up, this is important."

Vegeta fell into angry silence, wondering if something was wrong with the prince or the princess, or her-

"Lilac or coral?" Bulma demanded.

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"Vegeta! Keep up! For the dining hall curtains! Lilac or coral?"

The king's expression darkened.

"You know, as much as I like the lilac, I think the coral would go better with the cerise napkins- or better yet! Teal napkins and sort of aquamarine drapes-!"

"_Shut your blathering mouth!_" Vegeta yelled and a nearby maid dropped the silver plates in fright.

Bulma simply raised an eyebrow. "Well, someone had a big slice of grumpy pie for breakfast."

"Bulma!" Vegeta hissed at his wife. "I am in the midst of planning an invasion! I _don't_ have time for your mindless ramblings about lilac curtains!"

"They're aquamarine now."

"LIKE I CARE!"

Vegeta turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

Bulma turned to her maids with a smile. "Well, King Vegeta gives his blessing for the aquamarine drapes! Let's get to work, shall we?"

The trembling maids managed curtsies. "Y-yes, Y-Your M-Majesty."

xxx

The opponent was fast, but Trunks had faced tougher.

He spun on the spot and his hand flew out and caught the soldier in mid-run. In an instant, he threw him to the ground.

Before the dust cleared, everyone knew the match was over.

The large crowd of on-lookers clapped wildly.

"What a performance, Your Highness!"

"Way to go, Prince!"

Trunks' latest conquest, a curvy redhead, sashayed up and handed him his towel and his drink.

"Strong as ever, my prince." She smiled.

Trunks grinned. "Please," He said. "I'm just warming up."

"Your Highness!" A servant ran into the training arena. "Your mother wants you in the great hall."

Trunks sighed. "I'd better go then."

"You will come back, won't you, Prince?" The girl pouted a little.

Trunks chucked her nonchalantly under the chin. "In a second." He said, turned and walked away.

He would never fall in love- he was sure of that much.

He could have his pick of any woman on Planet Vegeta, but they all seemed one and the same to him.

He'd certainly never fall as hard as his father had for his mother.

If he'd learned one thing from his parents it was that love was nothing but trouble.

xxx

"Princess Bra,"

"Yes?" Bra said.

"If you marry me," The foreign prince cried. "I will shower you in diamonds!"

"Already have diamonds." Bra said.

"And dress you in the finest silks!"

"Got them too."

"And worship you every day!"

"Everyone worships me already."

"Darling," The prince gripped her hand. "Be mine, sweet one."

"No." Bra replied. "Now get your hand off me before I have it removed at the wrist," She smirked. "Sweet one."

"Er, Your Highness?" One of Bra's ladies-in-waiting stuck her head round the door, looking a little sympathetically at the stunned visiting prince. "Your mother calls for you in the great hall."

"Does she now?" Bra flicked her long hair back and for a moment, half blinded her two onlookers. She was an absolute vision of loveliness- the most beautiful woman on Planet Vegeta, rivaled only by her mother. And she knew it. "Well, then, better get going."

"B-but-!" The prince staggered to his feet. "Will you at least consider my request, princess?"

"Um," Bra said. "No." She pointed to the opposite door. "Exit's that way."

"W-well!" He wasn't willing to give up. "Will you at least tell me how I managed to forfeit your love?"

Bra tapped her chin thoughtfully, then turned round with a brilliant smile. "I," She said. "Want a bad boy. That's all."

And with that, she was gone.

xxx

"We will attack at dawn," Vegeta was saying in his Strategy room, once again doing what he did best. Violence. "They won't have a leg to stand on if we take them from the Northern side-"

"King Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up, pissed. "Who dares interrupt me?" He growled.

The unfortunate servant from before shivered. "I-I-I'm so sorry, sire, b-but Queen Bulma-"

"Oh what now?!" Vegeta slammed both hands on the table, making everyone jump and the pens and ink pots rattle. "If she wants advice on the china then tell her to go get a damn party planner for God's sake!"

"N-no, sire," The servant gulped, summoning all his courage. "It's about the diplomats coming from Earth. They're arriving at the entrance hall. The- the Royal Children have also been called-"

"So what? Let the kids meet and greet if that's what their mother wants. Diplomats aren't my problem."

"_Vegeta_!"

Everyone stared at the floor and tried not to hear the queen yelling at the king from the other side of the palace.

"_Vegeta! You get here this instant, mister! Don't make me come and drag you out because I will!_"

The king ground his teeth together and punched in the nearest wall, sending up a cloud of dust and a small mountain of debris in his wake as he left the room.

xxx

Bulma glared at her husband as he stormed down the hall. "Well, finally, Vegeta! Stop for a snack on your way or what?"

"Woman," Vegeta hissed. "You are walking a _very_ thin line-!"

"Hi, daddy!" Bra threw her arms around her father's neck. "How are you? Not too tired from all that war planning, I hope?"

"It's nothing that concerns you." Vegeta grunted, but he gently touched his daughter's shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Hey, dad," Trunks grinned. "What's up?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Well, well, look who it is. My estranged son. Where the hell have _you_ been in our strategy meetings?"

"Training." Trunks lied.

"Seeing girls." Bra translated.

"_Bra_-!"

"He's seeing this really slutty one at the moment-"

"She's not slutty!"

"No," Bra said. "She just wears next to no clothes to save the environment, does she?"

"I'm not the one who punched a visiting suitor in the face."

"What?" Bulma frowned.

Bra crossed her arms. "Bastard tried to touch my butt."

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked. "I'll blow up his home planet."

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma rolled her eyes and Bra and Trunks laughed.

"My Lieges,"

The family looked round at Radditz, the court advisor who was the one who had arranged the Earthlings' visit. "Please allow me to present Earth's representatives."

The great oak doors were pulled open.

"The Son family."

The family's eyes fell on the people standing at the entrance.

"Hi!" Goku waved.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "These people are Saiyans. All apart from the women."

By 'the women' he was referring to Chi-chi, who stood up bravely even though she was trembling inside, and one other who stood off to the side.

She was tall and lithe with long blonde hair that reached down to her tiny waist and had the brightest sea-blue eyes.

Trunks thought she must be the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Yes," The elder-looking boy took over. "I'm Gohan. And this is my father Goku." He gestured to the man who had said 'hi'. "And my mother Chi-chi and my brother, Goten."

"Yo!" Goten nodded. He caught sight of Bra and his eyes widened a fraction. "Whoa."

Bra tossed her head and looked away, but inside she felt a tiny thrill of excitement.

"And this is Marron," Gohan gestured to the blonde girl. "Back on Earth, she works as a galaxy-wide diplomat. We thought it would be a good idea to bring her as she's also a friend of the family."

Marron dipped her head. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Trunks murmured, looking straight at her.

Marron turned a little pink and looked away.

"You keep mentioning diplomacy," Vegeta stepped forward. "Even if you do happen to be Earth-born Saiyans, what makes you think I want to create a treaty with you?"

"That's what we're here to convince you of!" Goku smiled. His stomach growled. "Ugh, by the way, got anything to eat?"

"What he means is," Gohan stepped in quickly. "We would help you with the party you're preparing. To show you how similar to each other we are. And, once the party is over, then I think you'll be convinced into listening to our interests."

"Oh, do you?" Vegeta smirked. "Well, boy, I'll give you this. You have a colorful imagination."

"C'mon, buddy, don't be a hater!" Goten laughed and Gohan kicked him.

"Not helping." He hissed.

"Oh, it's okay, isn't it, Vegeta?" Bulma nudged her husband. "They're just going to work as our servants for a few days. That's harmless enough, right?"

Vegeta looked at with wife with suspicion. "What will you do if I disagree to this plan?"

Bulma smiled sweetly. "Throw a fit."

"I accept these terms," Vegeta turned to Radditz. "Just keep them out of my sight."

"Yes, sire." Radditz bowed. "Of course."

"And they're to be kept as _servants_ remember- they must keep to their station."

"Yes, sire."

King Vegeta exited the hall.

"Well!" Bulma clapped her hands. "He sure seems like he's in a good mood about this!"

"_That's_ his good mood?" Goten muttered. "Oh, boy."

"I wouldn't criticize my father if I were you, servant boy." Bra snapped, then swept past, towards Marron. "You."

"Me?" Marron stared at her.

"Yes, you. You have pretty hair- makes me wanna style it. You will be my new lady-in-waiting. Come with me."

"Er…" Marron looked round. "But…I'm a diplomat, I don't think-"

"Did I mention that I cared at any point?" Bra enquired.

"Um, no…"

"Then it must be fine, mustn't it? Come along."

Trunks laid a hand on Marron's shoulder as she passed. "Don't worry about my sister," He said. "You'll be safe with her. She's harmless- just a nag."

Bra kicked her brother. "And you," She said. "Can stay out of it."

Goten walked up to Trunks. "Let's be friends!" He grinned.

"Let's not." Trunks muttered.

"Like I said, any food?" Goku asked.

"Goku, your manners!" Chi-chi hissed.

"As for you," Bulma said, looking at Gohan. "Lady Videl is arriving today. Trunks' fiancée-"

"_Prospective_ fiancée." Trunks murmured.

"And someone needs to show her around."

"I can do that!" Gohan nodded, happy to help.

"Seriously," Goku said. "Food?"

"Oh, Goku…" Chi-chi groaned.

"Well," Bulma smiled at her children. "I think Trunks' party will be a huge success, what do you think?"

"So," Goten winked at Bra. "Got a name, cutie?"

"I'm a diplomat, not a lady-in-waiting." Marron said.

"Seriously- a kitchen!" Goku cried. "Anywhere?!"

"Sure." Trunks muttered. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marron had never been in a building as massive as the royal palace.

Even the mega-malls back on Earth didn't come close.

She had been a little nervous about letting Bra give her a make-over, but it was soon evident that the girl was bored rather than deliberately bratty.

"So," Marron said. "Your brother…"

"Yeah?" Bra flecked some cream eye-shadow on Marron's lids. "What about the idiot?"

"He…has a fiancée?"

"Yeah," Bra shrugged. "I mean, technically. Lady Videl- she's from a neighboring planet. It was decided when they were still babies, in order to form a union between planets. And she comes from a warrior race too, so no one really minds that she's like seven years older than him."

"Wow…" Marron murmured, her hopes falling. "Is…she pretty?"

Bra scoffed. "Well, not really, if you ask me, but apparently men get off on the tomboy-type. You though," She gathered Marron's hair up and twisted it up experimentally into a bun. "Are much prettier than she is."

Marron blushed.

"It's the truth!"

"I…don't know…" Marron glanced at the princess. "Men seem to like you, though."

Bra shrugged. "I guess."

"As we walked here, each guy we passed couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Yes," Bra mused. "That's the thing with beauty. Do you think the man that I eventually marry would love me even if I was ugly? I don't think so. That's why love is fake. Men only love with their eyes."

Marron wrinkled her nose. "Oh, don't be so cynical. There are men out there who care about the person inside-"

"Ha!" Bra threw back her head and laughed. "Honey, you have _a lot_ to learn."

xxx

Bra left Marron standing by the piano room as the younger girl went off to order a drink for them both.

Marron wished she had taken her along.

The Saiyans walking by with their battle armor and scouters and their 'don't mess' expressions scared her senseless.

"Hey!" Someone yelled and she jumped as she saw two men making their way towards her.

"W-what?" She jabbered- they were at least six feet tall and built like wrestlers.

"You're one of the new servants, aren't you? From Earth?" They all leered down at her.

"Uh…" Marron said.

"Looks like no one's told her the rule." One said and the other two chuckled.

"W-what rule?" Marron managed.

"It's a rule," The soldier continued with a dark smile. "That if a pretty little Earthling enters the palace, they need to give each of the soldiers a kiss."

Marron went red. "I…I don't think I read about something l-like that…"

"Aww, don't be stingy." He grabbed her arm and Marron could do nothing but get helplessly pulled along. "Give me a kiss, pretty girl."

His two friends laughed.

"S-stop it!" Marron squealed as he yanked her closer.

"What's the matter? Still a virgin?"

Their laughs grew louder and tears pricked the corners for Marron's eyes, but she didn't dare let one slip.

"Come on, girl! We haven't got all-"

"What's going on here?"

Marron looked over the soldier's shoulder to see Trunks standing at the doorway, arms crossed.

The soldiers turned pale.

"Y-Your H-Highness-!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Trunks enquired, walking across the room and putting an arm around Marron's shoulder. "You gentlemen wouldn't happen to be messing with my new girl, would you?"

Marron went an even deeper shade of red and the soldiers turned even paler.

"N-no, sir!" The soldier and his cronies dropped down on one knee. "Of course not."

Trunks moved closer to Marron's ear. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

She could only nod.

Trunks looked back at the three unfortunate soldiers. "I suggest you find some other hobby instead of taunting defenseless girls. Might I suggest knitting?"

Bra came back into the room with a maid who carried juice for her and Marron.

Her starry blue eyes surveyed the situation with mild interest.

"Did I miss something?"

Trunks made a shooing gesture and the three soldiers scuttled away.

"I thought you said you were going to take care of her." He glared at his sister and pointed at Marron.

"I am!"

"Those three idiots were harassing her."

"Marron!" Bra put her hands on her hips. "Just tell them you're under my command and they won't bother you anymore!"

"S-sorry." Marron was still shaken.

Trunks glanced at her. "You know what, sis? I think I'll take her from here."

"What? You don't need a lady-in-waiting!"

"A guy always needs a pretty girl on his arm." Trunks gave her a Vegeta-smirk. "You can have the one mother told me to take care of…what's his name? Goten. You can play with him."

"Trunks!" Bra yelled. "You can't do that!"

But Trunks was already tugging Marron out of the room. "C'mon, Marron," He said. "It's time you got the grand palace tour."

xxx

Goku wiped the crumbs from his mouth with his sleeve. "Wow, thanks for the food, King Veg!"

"Don't call me 'Veg'." Vegeta growled.

"It's our pleasure." Bulma smiled.

"We're so grateful for your hospitality." Chi-chi smiled.

"Tch." Vegeta said.

"Think nothing of it!" Bulma waved her hand. "By the way, Vegeta, I was going to take Chi-chi out shopping so you can stay here with Goku, can't you?"

"No." Vegeta said.

"Great! See you later!"

"Woman-!" Vegeta began, but she'd already dragged Chi-chi out of the door. "Damn her." He muttered.

"So," Goku grinned. "Know any jokes?"

"Don't talk to me."

"I got one! Knock, knock!"

"Go away."

"No, no, Vegeta- you have to say 'who's there'."

"That's _King_ Vegeta to-"

"Then _I_ say: Cows go."

"Are you going to stop talking or am I going to have to _make_-?!"

"And _you_ say: Cows go who?" Goku laughed. "Then I say: Don't be silly! Cows go moo! Ha, ha! Get it? Isn't that funny?"

"It's taking every ounce of my strength to keep from killing you."

"You want me to tell my baseball jokes? I have twenty-four of them-"

"For God's sake, Kakkorot!" Vegeta banged the table. "Don't you have anything else to do?!"

Goku stared at him. "Um…"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Kakkorot!" Vegeta snapped. "That's your _name_, isn't it, idiot?"

"Actually, my name is Goku."

"Yes, but Bulma said that you were born on this planet and given the name Kakkorot. So, your name is Kakkorot."

"But everyone on Earth calls me 'Goku'."

"I don't care what everyone on Earth does- _I'm_ calling you this!"

"But it's kinda dumb. I mean…it's not my name."

"It IS your name!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No. It's. Not."

"Yes! It! Is!"

Thus, the never-ending war between Vegeta and Goku began…

xxx

Goten had been lazing on the marble steps of the palace when Princess Bra kicked him in the head.

"Ow!" He fell face-first on the next step.

"You." Bra said. "Servant boy, entertain me."

"Oh," Goten rubbed the bruise. "You're here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mainly it conveys the meaning that you have arrived."

Bra's lips twitched. "Don't try to get smart with me, servant boy."

"Oh?' Goten got to his feet. "I thought you wanted somebody to entertain you."

Bra studied him. He was definitely good-looking and there was a mischievousness in his smile and eyes that differed from his brother, Gohan.

"Do you want to hear a joke?" He asked.

"Not particularly." Bra replied.

"You sure? It's about cows."

"Quite sure. I just want someone to bully for the next hour."

Goten grinned at her. "Sweetie, with a body like that, you can bully me any day of the week."

Bra glared at him. "If my father hears you've been speaking to me with such disrespect-"

"Sorry, sorry," Goten held up his hands. "With a body like that, you can bully me any day of the week, _Princess_ Bra."

"I hate men with smart mouths." Bra said shortly.

Goten winked at her. "Sure you do. That's why you're smiling at me."

Bra touched her lips.

She _was_ smiling- and genuinely. At a man.

_Huh,_ She mused. _Who'd have thought?_

xxx

Gohan's first thought had been: _Why wouldn't Trunks want to escort his own fiancée?_

When he ventured this question to Bulma she had shrugged.

"Trunks is…complicated," She sighed. "And so is Videl. They treat the fact they have an engagement with…apathy."

"Will they still get married?" Gohan asked.

"The official engagement is actually set to happen tomorrow on Trunks' birthday." Bulma had told him. She smiled. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Gohan? I hear she's quite tough to deal with, but you can handle it, can't you?"

"Er, yes, Your Majesty."

But, as Gohan stood at the docking bay, watching the space ship as it landed, he wasn't so sure.

'Tough to deal with'? What did that mean?

The shape ship door clicked open and Lady Videl walked down the metal ramp.

Her blue-purple eyes looked up at he was the first thing they met.

Gohan stared at her, all worries suddenly gone.

He could deal with a little 'toughness'.

He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.


End file.
